


Because You Can't Sleep

by LittleMissWolfie



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex: Miraculous Ladybug Edition [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 50 reasons to have sex, Aged up characters, F/M, Het Sex, Married Sex, Not Beta Read, Post canon, Smut, i am ladybug trash, oh god what have i written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissWolfie/pseuds/LittleMissWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien gets a little riled up when he goes on patrols on his own. Luckily, he has a beautiful and understanding wife to welcome him home afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Because there isn't nearly enough Ladybug smut.

Marinette is awoken from her peaceful slumber by a familiar kneading at her back. Her eyes open reluctantly to find that the bedroom is still dark, and she can see the light of the full moon between the gaps in the blinds of the window. Her sleep shirt (which is really Adrien’s, but that’s a technicality) has ridden up so the bottoms of her breasts are exposed to the cool air, and the blanket has been kicked around her ankles.

 

She sighs and rolls over to look at her husband’s mischievous face. It is a mix of his flirtatious Chat Noir demeanor and his usual openness, and she can’t help the warm feeling that bubbles in her chest at the sight of it. His hair is a little mussed, probably from the run coming home, and he smells a little too much like the city for her liking, but that is the price they must pay to protect the place they love. “Did you need something?” she snarks at him even as her head tilts into the gentle touch of his hands. “I was in the middle of a good dream.”

 

“Was it about me?” he asks cockily, and _oh_ , his hardness is pressed soundly against her center. A flood of heat blooms in her stomach and she can’t resist rocking back against his teasing hips. He’s often like this after a lone patrol, riled up and filled with tension he needs to release. Unless she helps him with this tension, he’s up for the rest of the night, and then his manager and stylists become even more irritable than usual.

 

She grins at him, lowering her eyelids just enough to ignite the fire in his eyes. “Possibly. Do you wanna check?”

 

They hear the soft click of their door shutting, which is a signal that Tikki and Plagg have vacated the room. Their kwamis aren’t fond of their lovemaking, though Marinette supposes it’s not a hard thing to believe. Many a time had Adrien come home, riled up as Chat Noir and unwilling to waste a few seconds to de-transform. He’s always completely flustered afterwards, and Plagg refuses to talk to him for a week (or until he gets camembert, whichever comes first).

 

The grin that overtakes Adrien’s face would have been terrifying to anyone but Marinette. To her, it is a feral promise of what is to come. “It would be my pleasure,” he purrs, letting his right hand trail up her naked, smooth thighs to the barrier of her cotton panties, which are already damp. A single finger worms its way under the barrier, and he makes a delighted noise when it slips into the first knuckle with no resistance. “It would seem my princess has been having some fun on her own,” he breathes against her ear, making her shudder and whimper. His left hand is suddenly tugging the shirt up to achieve access to her breasts, which, as always, are tender and sensitive.

 

“I…” she gasps, arching up to meet his finger, which is slowly thrusting in and out of her heat, “I...wanted to be...ready...for you _ohgodyes_!” She cries out and bucks up violently when he finds the spot inside of her that makes her mind turn to Jell-O and her body become pliant to Adrien’s every whim.

 

She knows what the thought of her preparing herself does to him. He’s told her, in explicit detail. Usually, when they have the time, he opens her carefully and lovingly, delighting in every sound and squirm he can draw from her. However, after a patrol, he wants fast and rough, and Marinete is happy to oblige him. In anticipation of this, she prepares herself for his member herself, her nose pressed into his pillow so she can smell him and a few fingers in her heat so simulate him. It drives him wild, he tells her. So she does it all the more.

 

“Adrien!” she gasps, back arching off the bed. She’s close to orgasm, and she knows he loves to bring her to climax before entering her, but tonight she wants him in her. “Please! I’m ready!”

 

“Are you sure?” he teases, curling his finger just a tad to make her see stars.

 

“Adrien Agreste, if you don’t get inside me _right freaking now_ , you’re sleeping on the couch for a week!”

 

His finger retreats from her warmth hastily and she raises her head from her pillow to watch him hurriedly strip out of his t-shirt and jeans. Her thumbs hook in the elastic of her panties and she shoves them down her legs far enough so that she can kick them off, and she tugs his shirt over her head before he is on her again, pressing his lips to hers in a hot, open-mouthed kiss.

 

She spreads her legs enough for him to settle between them, and then he is pushing into her, hot and heavy and hard and Adrien, and she can’t help the moan that slips from her lips and into his mouth.

 

He doesn’t give her any time to adjust before he is pulling out and slamming back in, and the friction makes her clench around him. Her long, nimble legs wrap themselves around his slender waist and her hands grasp at his shoulders, her nails leaving little crescents in the skin on his back. She can hardly hear the squeaks and whimpers she’s making over the sounds of his grunts and the wet slapping of their skin. He’s murmuring her name into her ear, over and over and over, and his left hand on her waist gives her the pleasure of the cold wedding band reminding her that he is hers, forever.

 

Their late night romps never last long, for either of them, and almost as soon as it starts Marinette is clamping down on his member in a vice grip. Her vision goes white as her world dissolves, and Adrien keeps on thrusting, prolonging her climax until he spills into her with a broken groan.

 

When Marinette comes back to earth, Adrien is pressing soft kisses into her hair, murmuring "I love you, I love you, I love you," over and over. And they fall asleep like that, his softening member still encased in her heat, and her last thought is, _I love you, too._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next one: Make-Up Sex!


End file.
